Phone Call
by Maboroshi Kaji
Summary: Inuyasha Takashi has just turned 18 and now his father wants him to inherit the family company. Which is also the biggest in Tokyo. By some weird twist of fate his new secretary is the one he's been talking to on the phone for 2 months...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Read the bottom of the page. Also when your finished reading my oh so lovely story, please try to remeber that oh so lovely button where it says, 'Go' right next to 'Submit Review.' It leads to a wonderful land of ramen packets, cute and fluffy angry squirrels, and of course a text box where you can type down all the 'lovely' (accentuate the lovely a 1000x) stuff you have to say about my story.

Diclaimer: A way of wasting space and telling you to buzz off. Oh ya and to say... ummm... I have somehow forgot this very important thing I was supposed to type... thinks of more things to say to waste space... and more... more... some mOrE... and MoRe... and M043...

and if you don't know already(which you do):

I don't own Inuyasha.

Awwwww... I have it off my chest now. XD

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Let.the.weirdness.begin

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You dumped a bucket of cold water on me at 7 o' clock in the fucking morning!" was heard through about a 5 block radius... give or take a few.

"Inuyasha, man calm down! I was only-" the panicing boy was cut off by a rock hard pillow being thrown directly at his abdomen.

"Shit man... -gasp- fuck it's not my fault your dad asked me, well more like threatened and bribed me to come wake you up! -intake of breath- Oh god, next time can you aim somewhere else!" the boys eyes widened at his mistake when he saw the not so happy half demon rise from his bed carrying his alarm clock... and aiming a little bit lower then was probably healthy. Well healthy for himself at least.

(censored)

"Hehe that'll teach him. Stupid Miroku," said a very smug hanyou as he plopped back into bed. Rolling over to the side he smacked open his mini fridge with his fist.

The poor thing had more dents in it then his alarm clock did... had before it was destroyed by Miroku, (not that he had any fault in the breakage I asure you) and that was saying something. Scooting the moldy stuff over and avoiding whatever wasn't it's natural prescribed color he pulled out a bag of caramel popcorn. He immediately popped it open with a big bang of compressed air being released and threw a couple into the air to catch them in his mouth. Awww... life was good.

Well until very angry parent's get in the way of you relaxation time. The nerve.

With a bang that sounded like a gun fire shot his father had broke the door off it's hinges... of course ignoring the fact the door had been unlocked in the first place being that Miroku had already picked it. Quite hilarious for an outsider, and quite scary for anyone who was there at the time.

"Inuyasha! What the hell did you do to Miroku?" his father had bardged in.

"Umm... he woke me up at 7 in the morning! What was I supposed to do?" he said putting the popcorn on the side table ontop of various amounts of dirty clothing.

His father quickly sidestepped Miroku who was currently on the floor passed out and giving Inuyasha a withering glare from across the bed.(If the bed hadn't been in the way one of the party would have been strangled. That being the younger one of the party.)

"Didn't he inform you that it was I one whom sent him up here to fetch you? Or did that part slip pass your stupid good for nothing brain?" his father knew that was the one thing that could always get under his skin. Insulating his intelligance.

"Dad! Don't even get me started. You know that I'm not a morning person and I know that you wanted me to wake up for was probably one of those, 'It's in your best interest thing's' parents always make their kids go through! Whatever is your about to say forget it!" he yelled and was about to get up when his father appeared right next to him at a super fast speed.

He gulped.

"You shall fucking do whatever the hell I tell you to do! And if that means getting up at any damn time, you will jump up and say yes sir! No matter what! Do I make myself clear enough for you?" he said giving him a very threatening glare while shaking his fist in Inuyasha's face.

"Yes da... urr... sir." he said while scratching the back of his head."

"Better. Now I wanted to discuss on you inheriting my company. Your 18 now and ned to start looking into this! Now I know you don't want to, but half of my estate and money will be going to you... and that includes the company in the deal. If you want anything in the will you will start learning how to run it by becoming VP. Yes, Vice president, Sesshoumaru your half brothe will also be undertaking this honor. After all those private tutoring classes for 14 and a half years I would think you'd be glad to start as soon as possible. Which cost a bundle I might add, you are more then ready to get started. Be happy I won't be putting you in the mail room. You'll be getting your own office and secretary and be able to run one of the biggest companys in Tokyo. Now any objections?" his father said smugly with a slight huff.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Hmmm... now their was an idea he liked.

He suddenly got up and ran to the window, "You damn well know I can't object! So why ask!" he yelled while jumping off the ledge of the window and falling 3 storys and landing with a thump on the ground. He started to run off at an unaturally fast speed and heard his dad yell,

"Great! Then you'll be starting tommorrow!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Now.what.the.hell.am.I.gonna.do?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He lay on his back staring up at the sky and watching the white fluffy pieces of cotton wisp clouds form into elegant shapes. The sky was shining brightly in a wave of azure blue. It really was a perfect day.

'Now if only it wasn't so windy,' Inuyasha thought as he plucked another piece of his long silver hair from his mouth and tucked it under his head.

'Disadvantage number 542 of being a Hanyou: No human ears to tuck my hair behind.'

He twirled a piece of straw he had found on the ground somewhere in his mouth. Not exactly sanitary but who the hell would know? Keh, why would he even care what they think? Might as well enjoy his last day of freedom.

'God now I sound like I'm getting friggen married. Keh, I'll probably end up like dad and married to the stupid job. It might as well be the same thing.' he barely saw his dad. Ever since his mom died he had been completly obsessed with his work.

'He might as well be dead to. He's already dead to me.' he thought thinking of the older version of himself.

He looked exactly like his dad. He thanked his mother for his more relaxed features though, like his nose and face structure. For his dad he inherited his amber eyes, ruff hands and feet, claws, fangs, silverish white hair, and dark eyebrows that excentuated his face perfectly, he had the whole deal. He was rather hansome at that just like his father. The one thing that made him different from his dad was his fluffy white ears on his head. He would have thanked Kami-sama for it if that wasn't also what made him scorned by everyone his whole life. Even his own brother for kami's sake!

What really scared him sometimes though was thinking he might turn out like his dad and become a workaholic.

'Man, why'd mom have to go and mate a demon?' he sighed letting out a breath. He had come to his favorite spot in the local community park. It was a nice little hill with brush surrounding it just high enough to keep him from public view but low enough to jump. Well for a hanyou at least. It was a place he could think. A place to escape his ever more confusing and down right frustrating life. He felt a soft breeze play across his face and his honey colored eyes danced about the scenery playfully watching the trees sway and his long silver hair every so often come into vision.

He smelled a beautiful scent suddenly grace the air and someone lied down next to him.

'Now who the hell comes here besides me?' he wondered rasing an eyebrow. Even more so when the figure talked to him all of a sudden, acting as if he was a friend.

'Keh, I have no friends.' he thought dully.

"So... just for a bit of intelligant conversation and all since I'm rather bored. What are you doing on this ever so fine evening?" the person next to him twirled a hand up into the air and pointed exaggerately at the sky as to insinuate her point. He noticed the hand was fragile and elegant as its manicured shinyness poked into his line of vision.

'A woman huh?(or either a very gay guy... he hoped it wasn't the later) Things just got more interesting.' he thought lazedly.

"Keh. None of your bussiness. Though your breathe is quite putrid so could you please scoot over. I don't think you have ever learned the meaning of personal space. Intelligant enough for you?" he drawled while still twirling the piece of straw around in his mouth. He decided their was no point in looking over at the face of the person he had just insultated. It just made it all the more interesting.

She smacked her hand lightly on his arm. He just smirked.

"Not to much of a people person are you? Hmmm... that's to bad. I thought I might have made my first friend since I moved here." she sighed sarcastically.

Though she really was somewhat sad. I mean his voice sounded so nice and masculine, maybe even a tad bit friendly? Though she hadn't seen his face yet because when she first reached the top of the hill his silver hair had acted like a good enough curtain with the wind pushing it all around his face. Truth be told she thought he was a girl at first till she first heard him speak in that ruff tone of his.

'Oh well, beggers can't be choosers I guess." she blew a strand of hair out of her face as the wind persited on using her own hari to block her vision.

"Well that's to bad then, not my fault. So you planning on leaving. This place is kind of occupied by a much more smarterer and devious person. I'll make you regret it if you don't," he had added the threat in at the end in in hopes of scaring her off, though he knew it wouldn't work. Her voice held to much confidence and pride, she wasn't going to back down. But everything's worth a try once right?

"Well halfwit, smarterer ain't a word first off," she said with a roll of her eyes though she knew he couldn't see.

"Second I bet you wouldn't know how to have fun if it bit you in the butt." she said while sitting up slightly and using her hand for leverage. She still didn't look down at his face though. It would ruin the whole mystery of the guy she was talking to. Now who would wanna do that?

"Heh wench, I might not act like it. Hell I might be a total slob and pompous ass, but I'm much smarter then I act. Check my IQ.(Hey 14 1/2 years of personal tutoring by the greatest minds money can buy has to pay off somehow huh?) Plus, to be grammatically correct since we've been having this oh so intelligant conversation. I think you meant isn't not ain't." he said smirking.

"Secondly, yes I do know to have fun. To bad your to much of a prude...-" he was cut off suddenly when his line of vision was no longer occupied by the sky but now by a beautiful raven head goddess. Her eyes where a beautiful chocolate color that melted into his own amber pools of gold and her face was clear and glistenng.

Acme free. Wow, their was a shocker.

Though maybe the most evident feature at this point was her red moist lips descending down onto him. Now the world must ask... how had the girl he had just been talking... (cough) yelling to was now on top of him covering his field of vison and coming closer. Closer. Shit, she was getting to close... and suddenly her lips where almost to his, she opened her mouth and...

'What the fuck!'

plucked the piece of straw he had had been between his teeth into her own mouth and stood up dusting off her clothing. While he was still stunned, she spun around and walked off while still twirling the straw between her teeth and whispered so lightly he barely heard in his dazed and confused state,

"Who's the prude one now?"

He wondered right then, "Is their any more like her out there? For my sake... I sure as hell hope not..." he let out a sigh of sexual frustration.

'Now off to avery, very, very cold shower.'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I.wonder.what.her.name.was?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

* * *

Where I shall place comments to my reviews when I acutually get some... (waits patiently)

Okay and that would be end of chapter one. I couldn't seem to pick off where I started on my other storys on either of my accounts so I started a new one; Well it doesn't seem to bad. I'll let you all be a judge. Also, I may or may not be correct here but I think this is the longest 1st chapter so far! 0.0; I know it's amazing!


	2. And it begins

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to get up this chapter cause it was ready months ago but due to lots of stuff I was to busy ; anyways I kinda messed up on this chapter earlier and thanks to a reviewer who spotted my mistake I was able to fix it. Thanks angicakesisinuyashasluvr.

Well here's the edited version of it, sorry for it being short I just needed to get the story started, next chapter will be longer.

>>>>>>My.Life.Sucks>>>>>>

He sighed while loosening his black and red-stripped tie, man was it hot, and it felt like it was getting hotter! Staring lazily around his new office, it was barely bigger then his bathroom at home, which really wasn't saying much because his bathroom could have two large Jacuzzis and a bathtub snuggly fit in it, and ironically it did have those. He swirled around his large black office chair and looked over at his new mahogany desk that held a dell laptop, his shiny silver nametag in front reading "Inuyasha Takashi," and of course bundle of papers he had to get signed by today, he groaned. It was OK and everything, as Ok as a stuck up millionaires office could be, but the heat was unbearable! He had asked his secretary, before he fired her, about it and she had told him the air conditioning was broken… it had something to do with a repair guy, a monkey, and some faulty wiring, he asked no more.

His temporary secretary Yuri, a fresh new graduate from MIT his dad had hired, had been unable to fix the heat problem so he fixed her by firing her. Mhm, the perks of being rich, but she really was a total bimbo so what he did was justified, you had to would wonder how a graduate student from MIT could be so ditsy.

**Flashback**

He picked up his office phone and pushed the speed dial button for his secretary.

" Yes Mr. Takashi?"

" Yes, I wanted to ask about the heat? What the hell is wrong, I'm dieing in here!"

He could hear a pop in the background and what sound like a ding from bubblegum being thrown into the trash can… great, is this the best dad could find on short notice?

She went on to explain a very strange amount of events, "Well the repair man was being chased by a monkey and tripped over a wire and-"

"So your telling me the air conditioning's broken?" he cut in quickly.

"Yup, yup!"

"So could you get some fans down to my office pronto? I can't think in here and I have a bunch of work to get done!."

"Nope, nope."

"Why not?"

"Well it all started with a cat, a dog, and a mouse-"

He smacked his face and almost wished he could reach through the phone and strangle her. No, no must remain cool, wouldn't want to be put in jail for attempted murder would we?

He smirked and then said sweetly, "Yuri?"

"Yes" she said in her happy peppy voice that made him want to gag.

"You're fired!" he slammed the phone down hard and then looked up at the ceiling and wondered why people like her weren't already shot and dead.

**Present**

As he sat their hot and mentally exhausted from completing his work in such heat he now realized he had a minor problem, he had no secretary, and what fun would this job be with no hot secretary with a short skirt to look at? As an after thought he realized his father wouldn't be pleased either. He wiped the sweat accumulating on his brow with his left hand and with the other pulled his cell phone out from his pocket so he could call his father.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he looked down at his once razor phone to see it was a dinged up pink cell phone that looked like it was held together by spit and prayers alone. He needed some of those numbers he had on his cell god dammit, he had a lot of important peoples phone numbers on there and if someone found them he'd be in deep shit! It just wasn't his day… then he remembered… his phone had dropped out of his pocket when he was at the field where he saw that sexy girl and when he went back to get it he must have picked this up instead. What if it was hers? Naw, too much of a coincidence, he sighed and went to look at the past calls maybe one of this person has his cell phone, he had to start somewhere. He'd give this person back their cell and then start tracking down whoever had his own if he could in the morning.

'This persons friends would know how to get in contact with them right?' he thought as he scanned through the numbers tapping his claws against the mahogany desk in frustration.

>>>>>>It's.Just.Not.My.Day>>>>>>

Kagome sighed and then smirked thinking sadistically, 'Why did the little buggers insist in eating so much that they ended up spitting it all out from their vile little mouths anyways! I like kids, just not what comes out of them.'

She had just recently moved here to Tokyo, Japan, just starting college and hopeful of new opportunities… problem with college is you have to 'pay' to go there! Now what's up with that! Since she didn't have enough money in her college fund to pay for books, food and clothing, her classes, and her dumpy little apartment, she had to work 2 jobs just to scrape her way through it all. She worked here at WacDonalds and at the movie theater by her apartment. As she cleaned the bile off the floor in the playground she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in surprise.

"What the!" she said turning around and kicking up in the air. Her aim was either so good or so bad that she hit her coworker Hojo right in the family jewels.

"Ow…" Hojo barely whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Hojo! I didn't mean to you just surprised me!" dropping her mop and after he was okay she helped him up and kept muttering sorry under her breathe.

"Umm… sorry I was just going to ask if you had a ride home… I guess I caught you at a bad time?"

"Oh I'm really sorry Hojo! Ya I got a ride, just gotta call my friend to get her to pick me up don't worry." She smiled lightly thinking, 'Hojo can be really sweet.'

"Oh, ok. Just wanted to make sure, it's not safe to be walking home alone at night. Welllll…" he stuttered, "That's wanted to ask so… umm… bye?" He said while blushing and running off.

'And he can act like a teenager to at the same time, props for him I guess.' She sweat dropped while waving him off.

She shoved her hands into her pockets and then realized again she had to call Sango to come pick her up. Her dinky car was in the shop so Sango had been really sweet towing her around everywhere. As she pulled out her cell phone she realized it wasn't hers! Either her phone had magically transformed into a razor phone over night or she had someone else's!

And unfortunately she didn't believe in magic.

She was torn between doing the right thing and getting to keep this new hyped up phone.

You can just imagine the two little chibi Kagome's on her shoulders in both angel and devil forms arguing what to do. In the end she decided she would hunt down the person through their contacts to give them back their phone, she was planning on getting a knew cell anyways. She'd just call the cell phone company to cancel tommorrow

Sometimes she was just to nice…

'But first! Let's test this baby out!' she thought happily dialing Sango.

>>>>>>My.Lucky.Day>>>>>>


End file.
